


The Box

by warlockdetective



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were only a few things that Dan kept in the box on his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Box

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching a few of Dan's older videos, one in particular being his apartment tour video. In the process, I couldn't help but notice a box he pointed out in his room. I came up with this short headcanon in the process.  
> Be honest.

There were only a few things that Dan kept in the box on his desk. There were very few people that actually knew about its contents, and Dan preferred it that way, not exactly because he'd find it embarrassing to show the items, but because he never really felt that he could truly explain just how important the items were to him.  
A few of the items he kept were along the lines of this:  
*his ticket for Muse's concert in Madison Square Garden that he and Phil had seen when they had been in New York  
*a picture of his childhood dog  
*a small charm of Navi (despite not being too fond of the character)  
*a train ticket that dated back to 2009  
There was a story for each item he had in his box, and he hoped to one day find a way to tell them, along with someone who he could truly trust with them.


End file.
